


A Catalogue of Afternoons

by myiamoore



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fear, Honesty, Love Letters, Other, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myiamoore/pseuds/myiamoore
Summary: Letters, poems, and short stories in this season of winter.
Kudos: 1





	A Catalogue of Afternoons

Dear Winter,

Why are you so cold? I can't feel my hands.  
I need my hands, Winter.  
These hands are filled with love, passion, and beauty.  
These hands create so many things and I can't feel them anymore.  
Winter, I love you dearly and know you sincerely.  
You know me as well.  
In fact, we are born in the same season.  
Similar in so many ways.  
Filled with coldness, sadness, and despair.  
Struggling to see the beauty of the rising sun.  
Struggling to walk a new path because our feet are frozen.  
Winter, you are so beautiful, but you keep freezing me.

You remind me of old romances.  
Frozen love and frozen intimacy.  
Numb hands and numb touches.  
Numbness is all that is felt.  
Winter, I still love you.  
You make me realize so many things.  
You bring me perseverance.  
You bring me hope.

Even when you keep me cold.  
Even when you keep me lonely.  
Even when you hide me away from the world.

Winter, you are the embodiment of every emotion that keeps me frozen.  
Winter, you are the epitome of every encounter that makes me hide.  
Winter, you bring hope but keep me frozen.


End file.
